


Touch

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: There are both pros and cons to gaining superpowers.





	

_There’s nothing wrong with me. This is normal._ Daichi repeated over and over, trying to convince himself it was true. _It’s normal. It’s-_ He gasped when he touched the stray cat again, memories flitting through his head like he was walking through a hallway full of mirrors. But the mirrors weren’t reflecting him, they were reflecting the cat’s thoughts and future. He quickly pulled back, holding his hand to his chest. _No. No. Please, no. I’m only a middle schooler. I don’t want to be put under government surveillance. No one knows what happens to the people who get put in there for training. Please, I don’t want to-_

“Hey kid, what are you-”

Daichi ran away before the person could finish, too nervous to speak.

 

“I’m home!” Daichi yelled, taking off his shoes and setting them in line with the others.

“Welcome home!” his mom answered, unaware of the turmoil in her son’s head. Daichi shrugged off his backpack, setting it down by the table. He plopped down on the sofa and clicked the TV on, ignoring his mom’s scolding on whether he was done with his homework.

“-the terrorists have struck again, taking down another three power holders.”

Three pictures appeared on the screen, and Daichi froze. Up until now, it had been mostly adults, but these three pictures were of children.

“Kawai Yuki, age 14. He was known for his outstanding healing abilities, but unfortunately he was unable to heal himself in time for the paramedics to reach him.”

Daichi’s hands shook. _He’s the same age as me._ He wanted, no needed, to press the power button. But his eyes couldn’t leave the TV.

“Sakamoto Ren, age 13. Rumors say he had shape-shifting abilities, but no one knows for sure. He was found in his neighborhood park with multiple stab wounds on his back.”

Daichi gripped the remote control tighter, forcing himself to stay calm. _If no one knows about my power, no one will kill me right? It’s not like I stand out much at school, anyways._

“Higashi Kanako. She was not a power-holder, but she took the bullet for her friend, Kawaguchi Mari, who was known for having-”

Daichi turned the TV off. _I can’t tell anyone about this. I... What am I gonna do?_

 

Two years later...

Daichi liked to think that he was an easygoing, likeable person. Sure, he avoided touching people or animals when he didn’t absolutely need to, but he tried to be nice to everyone.  However, there were always people who made things difficult.

“Hey, Sawamura, why are you such a prude? You never let any girls come near you. Don’t tell me, you’re gay?” the boy snickered, strutting toward the brunette.

“Nah, he doesn’t even let guys near him. He’s asexual,” the boy’s follower added, also snickering. Daichi ignored them, continuing to read his math textbook. _I’m not gonna fail a quiz because of these idiots, damn it!_

“No, he only hangs out with his volleyball teammates. So he _is_ gay,” the boy continued, slowly walking toward Daichi’s desk. “Hey, listen to me!” Daichi was jolted into attention when the boy suddenly gripped his shoulder tightly. The boy mistook the flinch as a wince of pain, grinning wider. “You’re just afraid of showing how weak you are, aren’t you?”

Daichi wasn’t listening. He was lost in his thoughts. Or more like, the bully’s thoughts. The boy’s mind was clouded with the past abuse from his father, the death of his power-holding mother, the disappearance of his older sister... Daichi gasped when he saw the shadows drifting through his mind. He tried to wrench the boy’s arm away, but he wouldn’t budge.

Daichi’s face continued to pale as he felt his conscious floating back and forth between the boy’s and his own mind. It felt like he was floating away, ascending to another dimension...

“You have no right to say that.”

Daichi breathed in a sigh of relief when he felt a gentle hand on his other shoulder. He could recognize that touch from anywhere; it was the only touch he allowed.

“Ooh~ Are you his boyfriend?” the boy drawled, but he took a few steps back.

“No. Daichi’s sexuality is for him to choose. Not you or me. And you have no right to touch him, either,” the gray-haired setter stated, his usual soft voice filled with killer intent.

“We- uh-” the two bullies swerved their heads around, noticing everyone’s glares toward them. Bullying Daichi was one thing, but bullying Suga, the angel of the second years, was like signing a death warrant. Daichi and Suga added their own glares and the bullies ran out of the classroom, apologizing profusely. As soon as the bullies were gone, Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand and dragged him toward the infirmary.

“Suga, I’m fine. He just took me by surprise and-”

“Sit,” Suga commanded, pointing at the empty bed. Daichi sighed before silently obeying his worried friend’s order. Suga took the nurse’s chair and rolled it so that he was sitting in front of Daichi.

“You don’t need to-”

“Shh,” Suga shushed, putting his hands on Daichi’s head. He started gently massaging his scalp in soothing circles. Daichi let out a relieved breath, leaning into the touch.

Soft chattering could be heard from the open window, and Daichi would have liked it if it didn’t smell like antiseptic, but not everything can be perfect.

“So, what did you see?” Suga asked tentatively. It was always like this, ever since Daichi had told Suga about his power, his best friend was the only person who he’d confided about what he saw.

“He was enveloped in darkness. I... He... He’s been abused by his dad, his mom was killed, and his brother ran away,” Daichi muttered the last part really quickly. “It’s not his fault he’s like that.”

“That doesn’t justify why he should act like that,” Suga stated, making Daichi meet his eyes. “He may have had a sad past, but I’m sure hundreds of people have and not all of them are like that. He had no right to talk bad about you.”

“Thanks, Suga,” Daichi murmured, feeling drowsy. As soon as Suga let go, he flopped back onto the bed, smiling up at the angel above him.

“Anytime, Daichi,” Suga whispered, flopping down next to him. Their hands naturally found each others’, gently intertwining in the middle.

“Do you think Asahi’s okay without us?” Suga asked, yawning cutely.

“He better not be sinking again. He almost got caught last time,” Daichi muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah. That was pretty dangerous,” Suga whispered worriedly.

“Why do you think my powers don’t work on you?” Daichi asked, trying to continue their conversation.

“You’ve asked me this like, a hundred times,” Suga faked exasperation but he sounded slightly happy that Daichi had asked. “You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but I think no one’s power works around me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Asahi told me he never sinks when he’s around me. Even if he feels nervous, he never accidentally sinks or goes through walls when I’m there.”

“So your power is to counteract other powers?” Daichi asked.

“Hmm, maybe. But I’ll probably have to test it out on other people, too.”

“You’re gonna give other people head massages?”

“No. Woah, Daichi, are you jealous?”

“No! I mean, uh, no,” Daichi muttered, covering his face with his other arm.

“Don’t worry Daichi, I’ll only give you head massages, since you deserve them,” Suga promised, squeezing his hand.

The brunette squeezed his hand back, silently thanking his guardian angel.

 

(A/N: So, I have this headcanon about a Superhero UA (universe alteration) where everyone still goes to Karasuno and plays volleyball, but some of them are hiding the fact that they have superpowers. [Please click [here](https://rureadytosingstories.tumblr.com/post/141875171737/hq-superhero-ua) for reference.] If anyone has any ideas/requests, please don't hesitate to comment here or message me on tumblr! Thanks!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters. Thank you so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
